haligeardfandomcom-20200214-history
R'kir
R'kir are a vast people consisting of Elves (Erameans), Dwarves and Men (Peliolings). Though R'kir are made up of these different races, they function as one multiracial people. What unites them is the religion/philosophy of L'deni. They follow their leader - The Chief of L'deni, who resides in Razagtor. It should be noted that 'R'kir' does not have a definite article (i.e: the) beforehand, this is because R' means 'the'. R'kir means 'Those of the desert'. ''Etymology: Ru - the; Ku - desert; -ir - genitive group plural (somepeople of something).'' The Peoples R'kir are spread throughout The Riad Desert, and even further into the jungles of the south. They have built cities beyond comparison with any other city of North Sentres, with magnificence further than anything seen anywhere else, at which we can only guess. R'kir have access to the vast wealth of The Riad Desert, and almost infinite resources. Their most prized ore is Bad'hiad, called White Gold in Anglic. Bad'hiad is the strongest and most durable metal on The Haligeard, sought always by all races - and R'kir have control over all of it. This monopoly over the market brings in a lot of wealth and prosperity for R'kir. R'kir are a people almost completely oriented around the trade of their resources. As well as Bad'hiad, they trade cottons and silks of the highest value, and provide metals at a very low price. Generally R'kir have little allegiance themselves, but do go by the laws of the city or land they are in. The cities of The Riad Desert are more or less completely autonomous, so create their own rules. However the highest authority for the R'kir at heart is the Chief of L'deni - the ruler of their philosophy of L'deni. L'deni L'deni means 'The Idea of The Highest'. ''Etymology: '''Lu - the; Du - high; -en - superlative; -i - Ideic case (idea of something). ''L'deni is a philosophical religion which believes in L'den - their interpretation of Masdar. As you have no doubt realised, L'den means 'The Highest'. The ruler of L'deni is the Chief of L'deni, who R'kir believe to be a direct medium with L'den. The Chief resides in a palace in Razagtor, the spiritual capital of R'kir. The aim of L'deni is to achieve a state of K'mali (totality). K'mali is when the inner spirit/life escapes and becomes one with the world. This is why the R'kir always burn dead bodies - it helps them achieve oneness with nature. '''Structure Here is a list of all the positions in L'deni. High Priest There are 3 high priests in L'deni. One for The Kingdom of The Riad, one for The Central Riad, and one for The Deep Riad. * The High Priest of The Kingdom of The Riad is taken by the Emperor of The Riad, who is King Thorim I Ironhelm. * The High Priest of The Central Riad is taken by The King of The Kingdom of The Riad, who is King Orlu XVI. * The High Priest of The Deep Riad is appointed by The Chief of L'deni and is Rehu II. Category:Races